fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure!
|ed = Musical Kibō♪ (1 - )|theme = Music}} '|ミラクルシンフォニアプリキュア！}} is a new series-in-development created by Chinatsu Kiseki and will be the succeeding season of the soon to be added ''Polychrome Pretty Cure'' and it's ''sequel''. The main theme of the series is music. Plot Ishihara Kazumi is a kind and energetic girl in her 2nd Year of Ongaku Mirai Academy. Kazumi loves music, singing and dancing; and dreams of becoming an idol. One day, while walking through town, she comes across a very pretty idol like brooch and decides to buy it. After buying it, Kazumi continues walking through town until she stumbles on an evil looking girl her age who tells the confused Kazumi that her name is Jayde and that she is a soldier of the evil kingdom of dark music, Disharmonia. Jayde then goes to attack Kazumi after noticing the brooch but Kazumi suddenly gets protected by a mysterious purple haired girl and a yellow lion-like creature. Jayde, after growing angry, summons a monster known as a Donaritsukeru to which the purple haired girl instantly starts to fight. Seeing this, Kazumi feels like running away and does so before Jayde maliciously smirks and stops the girl using her powers. Kazumi then clenches her brooch and, after a while, a bright light gets emitted from the brooch and, using the words Pretty Cure, Symphonia Ignition, Kazumi transforms into Cure Chime! Characters Pretty Cure - The lead cure of the series, Kazumi is a bright and energetic girl with a kind heart, in her 2nd''' Year of Ongaku Mirai Academy. However, she is naive and clumsy while also known as the class goofball at school. Despite this, she loves music and loves to sing and dance with aspirations of becoming an idol. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Symphonia of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of fire. - A timid and gentle new transfer student in Kazumi's class coming from the countryside, Himawari is new to living in a city and is fairly new to the latest technology as she used very old technology when living in the countryside. However, she is amazing at the piano and clarinet as she owns these two instruments. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Symphonia of Courage whose theme colour is yellow. She controls the power of flowers. - A cold and antisocial girl in a different class to Kazumi, Tsubasa is a girl who hates socialising and working with others as she doesn't trust people. She, however, can be a little nervous around people she likes but uses a tsundere-like behaviour as a facade to hide this side of her. She is also intelligent. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Symphonia of Trust whose theme colour is Purple. She controls the power of the sky. Harmonium - The main mascot of the series, Arietta is a yellow lion-like fairy who is a lively spirit. She loves the happiness that music gives others and hates how the soldiers of Disharmonia are incorrectly using music. Disharmonia - The first antagonist to attack, Jayde is a cold and heartless girl who deeply hates music but also secretly loves it at the same time. This gives her a conflicting decision to work with or against music. She can also be foul mouthed. Supporting - Kazumi's older brother who also drove her into dreaming of becoming an idol. Naoto is a famous musician known for his works of the electric guitar. However, he disappeared a couple of months prior to the series while on tour and Kazumi has no idea where he is now. - Kazumi's best friend but also an orphan whom Kazumi met when they were 6. Eriko is tomboyish but can be a little timid upon first meeting. She is also rebellious and has a cheeky streak to her. Items - The main transformation items of the series that allow the girls to transform into Pretty Cure. To activate a brooch, you have to shout "Pretty Cure, Symphonia Ignition!". Locations - The main setting of the series where most of the series takes place. - The school that most of the characters attend. Media Episodes episodes}} Music discography}} Movies Pretty Cure Destiny Stars! Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Lost Hope of The Kingdom of Blessings Pretty Cure All Stars: Miracle Symphonia and Polychrome Pretty Cure! A Journey to The Horizon! Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Miracle Symphonia Pretty Cure! Category:Music Themed Series